


Assassin Of The Eclipse

by Aisranhou



Category: Deadly Class (TV)
Genre: Bottom Marcus, M/M, sub marcus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 12:16:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19106926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aisranhou/pseuds/Aisranhou
Summary: He knows he's weak.But no one ever started off strong.To become great, he will overcome great obstacles.No matter what, he'll survive.He'll rise no matter what.





	Assassin Of The Eclipse

**Author's Note:**

> spur of the moment. Trying my hand at romance kinda looks like I'm failing but fuck it!!

Marcus carefully cuts away the remaining shreds of his shirt and undershirt making a small pile of the bloodstained fabric. As the last piece was removed, he was able to fully see the damage done to him. His face wasn't too bad, just a cut above his eyebrow, the scarlet blood flowing into his eye. Already his eye was swollen over and bloody spit drooled from his slightly slack jaws. His eyebrows were drawn together in pain. 

On each arm, there are great purple welts that will only deepen over the coming week. Against his ghostly skin, they are grotesque, but he knows that he’s lucky not to have broken bones. There are cuts decorating his body, but looking closer only three would need stitching.  
The deep wounds were sliced in the flesh of his upper right arm. It's heavily oozing out blood and there's a bluish-purple bruise forming around it. Marcus had held his hand to the slash, but no matter the pressure he applied the blood had still gushed between his fingers and oozed under his hand. It had spread into his rain-damp t-shirt, the bright red quickly darkening, taking on a brownish hue. 

Marcus cursed softly realizing that there was little he could do. 

‘Fuck it, i die, then i die.’ The wounds desperately needed stitching, and if he didn't close them then he would undoubtedly die before the end of the day. 

First was the risk of infection. Marcus picked up a clean cloth and soaking it up in hot water. Taking a deep breath before forcing himself to the cloth on the wounds. 

He held on stubbornly despite the sheer pain making the form shake. It took him a long moment before cleaning the rest of the wounds wincing he went to rough. And through tear filled eyes he found the will power to the wounds shut and bandage it. When he finished, only then he allowed tears to slip free. Only then he allowed himself to slip down the wall in pain and relief that the worst of it was over. 

‘One more. Just one more.’

Picking himself up from the floor, Marcus dug his hands to fetch a small pocket knife from his pocket. Taking a deep breathe and closing his swollen eye fully. He slid the blade of his eyelid, letting the blood drain from its prison. Marcus didn't trust himself to stitch this place instead he wrung of the blood-soaked cloth and put it under hot water and repeated it the process over his eyelid. He cried out, tears falling, and hands shaking. For a moment Marcus jumped in place as if to help with the pain before covering her eye with a small bandage.

Panting Marcus realized he wasn't the only one in the bathroom.

 

Slowly Marcus the eyes of Master Lin and Chico Salazar. And groaned he wasn't in the mood for the shit right now. Ignoring them for now, Marcus examined himself looking for any more wounds that need to tend to. Signing in relief seeing that it was over.

“ Mr. Marcus, i see that you two got into an argument’, It wasn't a question it was a statement. Marcus really didn't want to dill with this right now. He learned his lesson. Visibly wincing at moving, he made his way over the two. Ignoring the way they eyed his scars and newly applied injuries, he stood in front of Chico. Making eye contact with him and after a few moments of staring, he apologized. Watching as Chico raised an amused eyebrow.

“Hmm?”

Marcus signed loudly. 

“Im sorry Chico that i provoked a fight with you, I had gone soft over a pretty face. It won't happen again. It won't happen again.” He said not once breaking eye contact.

This was where Chico furrowed his eyebrows in silent question. 

Signing again, he made a silent mental note to stop signing. his tongue he told both of them the events leading up to this altercation.

Gone was amusement in Chico's face. With rage-filled eyes, he lunged for him. Slamming him against the wall. Slamming his eyes in pain, Marus waited with bated breath to strike again. But to his surprise, no pain came about.

Looking upwards he let out a low gasp as he saw the scene before him. Master Lin had grabbed Chico's arm before it could strike true.


End file.
